The Capital's Tribute: Panem Snow
by The Potal
Summary: It was the 74th annual Hunger Games' Reaping Day. All was going normal. The Capital couldn't wait to see who died, while the Districts saw a death sentence. But that all changed when President Snow's very own granddaughter gets on the wrong bus, causing her to really witness what her granddad is causing. Soon the Capital has a tribute for the Hunger Games.A tribute wanting revenge
1. Braids

**Panem Snow 8:01 The Capital**

I awoke with the biggest smile known to the Capital. It just had to be the biggest one! Beaming, I quickly tore off my fluffy covers and looked outside of my window. It was the Reaping Day of the Hunger Games.

I rushed over to my dresser and started to get ready for the day. My Granddad, President Snow of all Panem, had promised to take me and my best friend Galze to all 12 Districts and watch the reaping. After a tough decision between a fluffy dress or a delicate dress, I choose the delicate one, I started working on my hair. Braids. Oh how I loved them. But they could be rather hard at the end. I couldn't wait to get the hardest part of the day over with so I could have fun for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Katniss Everdeen 8:01 District 12  
**

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is cold. My  
fingers stretch out, seeking Prim's warmth but finding only  
the rough canvas cover of the mattress. She must have had  
bad dreams and climbed in with our mother. Of course, she  
did. This is the day of the reaping.  
I prop myself up on one elbow. There's enough light in  
the bedroom to see them. My little sister, Prim, curled up  
on her side, cocooned in my mother's body, their cheeks  
pressed together. In sleep, my mother looks younger, still  
worn but not so beaten-down. Prim's face is as fresh as a  
raindrop, as lovely as the primrose for which she was named.  
My mother was very beautiful once, too. Or so they tell me.  
Sitting at Prim's knees, guarding her, is the world's ugli-  
est cat. Mashed-in nose, half of one ear missing, eyes the  
color of rotting squash. Prim named him Buttercup, insist-  
ing that his muddy yellow coat matched the bright flower.  
He hates me. Or at least distrusts me. Even though it was  
years ago, I think he still remembers how I tried to drown  
him in a bucket when Prim brought him home. Scrawny  
kitten, belly swollen with worms, crawling with fleas. The  
last thing I needed was another mouth to feed. But Prim  
begged so hard, cried even, I had to let him stay. It turned  
out okay. My mother got rid of the vermin and he's a born  
mouser. Even catches the occasional rat. Sometimes, when I  
clean a kill, I feed Buttercup the entrails. He has stopped  
hissing at me.  
Entrails. No hissing. This is the closest we will ever  
come to love.  
I swing my legs off the bed and slide into my hunting  
boots. Supple leather that has molded to my feet. I pull on  
trousers, a shirt, tuck my long dark braid up into a cap, and  
grab my forage bag. On the table, under a wooden bowl to  
protect it from hungry rats and cats alike, sits a perfect little  
goat cheese wrapped in basil leaves. Prim's gift to me on  
reaping day. I put the cheese carefully in my pocket as I slip  
outside.


	2. The train that changed it all

**Panem Snow 9:01 District 1**

"Marvel Puttintugn!" Effie Trinket yelled over the loud speakers. Everyone cheered as a handsome young man thrust his hands in the air and marched up to the stadium. I took a bite out of my corn dog. Galze, my granddad, and I were now at the District 1 Reaping Day ceremony. Galze and I looked at each other and grinned before turning back our attention to Marvel, who was still thrusting his hands up now on the stadium. _"__This has got to be the best day ever," _I thought. I had finally grown to age where I could watch and attended the Hunger Games.

"Alright jets and ladies, time for the ladies," Effie Trinket said in her high Capital accent. She quickly drawled out a name, ready to keep the excitement going.

"Glimmer Ludwiger!"

The crowd cheered. "Wow, I wish I could take part in the Games one day," Galze said.

"Me too," I said.

The mayor of District 1 started reading the Treaty of Treason, but I wasn't paying any attention. I already knew it by heart. Though I didn't know why we needed the Treaty of Treason. Aren't we kind leaders? Aren't we, like they teach at school, the noblest of all leaders that had ever walked this planet? Oh well. Glimmer Ludwiger and Marvel Puttintugn turned to face each other and shook hands grinning. At first I thought it meant that they were excited. But then I realized that their handshake was more like a death grip as the crowd cheered. Thoughts of them already think about how they were going to kill each other swarmed my mind. I quickly shook them off however; as my Granddad stood up. "Come on Panem. We don't want to be late for the District 12 Reaping Day ceremony, now do we?" Galze and I hopped off. "No, Granddad."

* * *

**District 1's Train Station. 9:34**

"Come on Panem! We're going to be late!" Galze yelled.

"I know, I know! I trying!" I yelled as I tried to keep up. District's 1 train station was packed as I tried to keep up with Galze. Though tiny slips and gasps of air, I thrust my way through a ton of people throwing out my hand, trying to grasp onto Galze. Strangely enough, Granddad had already manged his way to the train station lady and was handing her our tickets. Galze turned around to face me just as two huge fat District 1 people squeezed their way through me. He reached out to me.

"Come on Panem!" I tried again and again to grasp his hand but people kept squeezing their way through me. I guess it's a gift I sorta have. See, ever since I was a little girl, I was able to get around where ever I wanted to go without being noticed.

Finally though, I caught up to Galze. We rushed up to trains 12 and 6.

"Which one?!" I exclaimed.

"That one!" Galze yelled just as a tall man came into view. Galze ran off, thinking I was right behind him.

"Galze, wait!"

I rushed up onto the train 6, not ever once realizing that Galze and Granddad were on train 12.


End file.
